The Reason
by Argent-Girl
Summary: Sasuke catched Naruto sneaking into his room. What will happen?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. But I would love to own it.

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Warning:** This fanfiction contains shounen-ai or yaoi. Whatever you like to say. Heh.

**The Reason**

That night, Naruto crept from the bushes towards the Uchiha mansion. He was going to find out once and for all the bastard's weakness. After all he was Naruto's rival and Naruto was getting a little annoyed at the stone cool Uchiha. Why the hell was he being much more of a bastard then normal?

He sneaks quietly in trough an open window. He snuck trough the hall and go up stair; straining his ears for any sign that Sasuke was coming home, but the house was dark and silent. At last he reached his destination, and cautiously pushed the door open and stepped into Sasuke's bedroom, practically shivering with anticipation at the goodies he would find inside.

He really disappointed because Sasuke room is so bare. Naruto sighed and began looking for clues, maybe a diary or...something... He pulled out a dresser...nothing but duplicates of the outfits that Sasuke always wore. Naruto twitched, didn't he have any other kind of clothes, he wondered, completely ignoring the fact that he owned probably ten pairs of the same orange outfit he always wore. He sighed and started flipping through the books and scrolls on Sasuke's shelf...they were all just boring things on jutsu...

Suddenly He heard sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

'Crap Crap CRAP!' Naruto cursed inside his head trying to think of what to do, Sasuke must be home! Who else would be there inside of the Uchiha mansion?!

The entire window was closed and the other way out is only that door and Sasuke Was coming from there. He need to hide but where there is no place to hide in this room. Sasuke opened the door and stared the blond in the middle of his room.

What are you doing in my room dobe?

"Ano...I just..."

"Just what dobe?"

"Dropped by?" He said. I hope Sasuke would buy it.

"I'm not a baka like you." Sasuke said. "Answer me, honestly."

Naruto backed away a little bit, he doesn't realize he already cornered in a desperate attempt to keep the distance between him and Sasuke; he quickly transported himself to another place. The Uchiha was left in his room choking, as he frantically waved away a large cloud of chakra smoke left over from Naruto's jutsu.

"Dammit! Where the hell did he go? When I find that find that dobe...."said Sasuke as an evil glint arose in his eye.

Then Sasuke leapt to the roof of Uchiha mansion. He activates his Sharingan and tried to find Naruto's location. After 10 minutes searching for the blond. Finally he spots the bond in the crowd and runs after the boy. He seems to be heading to the Academy.

He follows the blond to through the deserted silent yard all the way to the Academy's main doors. The only people still in are the janitor, maybe some maintenance guys and couple of teachers working overtime on some exams or such. Therefore the doors are not locked yet. The onyx-eyed boy opens the doors and goes in. The hall is just as deserted as the yard, the lights are off and the whole place is as creepy as schools usually are after everyone's gone home.

"Finally I found you dobe!"

Sasuke grinned

Naruto felt his blood froze as he heard Sasuke's voice. He turns around slowly and he sees Sasuke standing at the doorway.

"Damn' he thought 'No way to run again" he started to perform a jutsu he use earlier to escape from Sasuke but Sasuke grabbed his hand and smirked "You can't use the same trick twice against me dobe."

What are you doing in my room? You better explain and fast", he mutters

"I...."

"What?"

Naruto was pushing him against the wall and kissing him straight on the lips. The boy breaks the kiss after a couple of confusing seconds.

"That's why I came to your house" he says quietly.

Sasuke doesn't know what to say. He's staring at the other boy, confusion and anticipation playing dirty tricks in his mind and he's too zoned out to realize that the boy lifts his hand to touch his cheek and run his fingers gently from cheekbone to chin and slowly back. Just a feathery touch, like the soft flutter of a moth's wings.

Sasuke can feel warmth radiating from the other boy's body, that's how close to him he's standing.

"Because..." the blond replies, leans closer and kisses Sasuke again.

_Damn, he's good at explaining these things._

This time there's feeling included. His lips are warm and soft and tentative in an adorably unconfident "please, answer me" -way and he sucks gently on Naruto's upper lip. His arms wrap around Naruto's waist and he pulls him even closer.

And all Sasuke can do is stand there and think frantically what to do while the other boy does his best in tantalizing his lips with his own. A soft puff of breath brushes across his cheek. He doesn't return the kiss, he doesn't push the boy away, he doesn't even move.

He's just thinking that it feels rather nice.

The other boy pulls away for air. He looks flushed and kind of embarrassed and even disappointed and he unwrap his arms from around Sasuke waist and takes a hesitant step back.

"I came to your house because I miss you Sasuke." said the blond and he started to leave but sasuke grab his hand.

"Wait, can we talk about it in my house." Sasuke said, and whispered near Naruto's ear added the word "Just the two of us." Sasuke grinned.

Naruto's face reddened. He looks like a tomato. Than he said "Yes, I would love to."

**The End.**


End file.
